


Fur

by Missy



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: F/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast seduces Beauty, with tongue and wit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Fairy Tales, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty/Beast, winter, bedchamber, silk

He brought extra blankets to warm her porcelain skin, much to her amusement.

“I slept on bare wooden floors when I was a child,” she declared, apropos of nothing. “I shall live well without luxuries.”

“You are a princess,” he reminded her, pulling the sweet beauty toward his chest. “And you shall be treated accordingly.”

Belle said nothing in response to her beast, instead contemplating the ruffle of his fur, the warmth of him, the hugeness. It was like holding a human teddy bear against her. 

“You,” he declared quietly, “ask for trouble, fair one.”

Her hand snuck down to the staff between his legs, which already swelled with hasty passion. “I invite it, milord.”

His growl was the beast’s growl – his mouth the beast’s, sharp-toothed and flashing as it came down on her neck. Belle cried out and moaned as he found her breasts, hips, and sex with equal fervor and made purposeful love to her entire sex until it gushed passion.

She pulled him to her mouth by his hair, the silk of his bedjacket causing her breasts to bud. For the moment, there is only she, wrapped around his warm hide, trying to hang onto the moment as he connected them frantically, then plunged and drew, hard and fast as she rocked herself into his thrusts, yanking at his hair, screaming like a murder victim as his hairy pelvis stimulated her clitoris anew.

All it would take is one look from him. One touch. 

Their eyes connected. His thumbnail flicked over her clitoris.

Her soul exploded in a golden light.


End file.
